<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death, who makes all men equal by the_final_pam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400055">death, who makes all men equal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam'>the_final_pam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character Study?, Dr. Sherman is kind of a villain, Dr. Sherman was Connor and Evans therapist, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s what his job is, fixing problems, fixing people. </p><p> </p><p>(Dr. Sherman was Connor and Evan's therapist. Was)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Sherman &amp; Connor Murphy, Dr. Sherman &amp; Evan Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death, who makes all men equal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor Murphy had died 2 weeks ago and Dr. Sherman had just found out. Not because of Connor not showing up for therapy or a co-worker telling him, but because one of his other patients had spoken about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected to feel some sort of guilt for failing Connor, failing his job, this has never happened to him before so forgive him for not knowing how to react to one of his patients killing themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kind of thing happened to one of his co-worker, Mary. The suicide was a failed the girl but Mary still took 2 weeks off. Mary quit her job 2 months later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sherman will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be doing that. Dr. Sherman will handle this professionally, continue his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This will not happen again, anyways. Connor was always a special case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He first saw Dr. Sherman in his freshman year after begging his parents to take him. This Connor was just like anyone Dr. Sherman had. Connor Murphy was an easy fix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what his job is, fixing problems, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fixing people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Murphy’s took Connor out of therapy less than a month later. Dr. Sherman paid no mind to it, he didn’t dig into anything that personal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He somewhat understands why a few of his co-workers dislike him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor had come back to therapy in his junior year, not by choice this time though. Mrs. Murphy appreanlt standing up to her husband, who, according to Connor, was a ‘fucking dick’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior Connor was much different then freshman Connor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Connor was much more closed off, most of the time skipping the session or just not talking at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sherman’s job was telling Connor not to give up, giving up on the boy himself would not interfere with his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sherman does not know how Connor died, he never knew much of anything about the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, unlike the suicide, is a pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he used to care about his patients.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan Hansen also started sessions with Dr. Sherman, in freshman year, but unlike Connor, is an easy patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan Hansen was someone very surface level, nothing to dig deep with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sherman liked Evan Hansen because everything seemed to make him better. So, either those letters are working very well or he’s lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan doesn’t seem like he’d be a very good liar. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Evan was friends with Connor, they never mentioned eachother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Evan’s speech online, something is off about it, he’s not going to dig deep on it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t talk about Connor to Evan.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sherman has stopped hearing about The Connor Project, it was going to die down anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes Evan didn’t pin too much hope on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan isn’t there to tell him, though. He hasn’t seen the boy in… he hasn’t been counting but it’s been a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>